Code Name: Dark Angel
by Suki-sei
Summary: Yumi works for the French Government and has a new mission. She must take down Ulrich, the crime lord. Pretending to be his co-worker, she uncovers his secrets. Will she have the guts to take him out? YU JA OS
1. The Assignment

Hey peeps! This is my first Code Lyoko chapter story. I've only written 1 shots so far. This takes place in a different time, so the gang doesn't know each other and Lyoko doesn't exsist. Hope you like it! Please review, but no flames!

-Suki-

Code Name: Dark Angel

Yumi awoke to the ring of her cell phone. _'Who is it this time?' _she thought as she picked up her cell phone. She looked at the caller i.d. It was Herb, her boss. "You better have won the lottery," she said warningly.

"Nope, not this time Yumi. Insted I have an assignment for you. Come to the station a.s.a.p. Got that?" Herb's annoying voice sounded too perky for Yumi's comfort.

"Sure. I'll be there soon. Bye," she hung up and pulled herself out of bed. She quickly showered and got ready to go. 'Why'd I choose to be a secert agent? Why? Why? Why?' Yumi picked up her car keys up from the kitchen counter and left her small apartment, locking the door behind her.

1 hour later, Yumi arrived at the station. She held her cup of coffee protectivly as she entered the building. Starbucks was a rare treat for most of the workers, but no one was stealing her turle mocha with expresso. She knocked on Herb's door and he grunted in reply. Opening the door, she noticed his office had become a tornado hazard, once again.

"You wanted me?" she asked, seating herself in the only empty chair.

"Yes, I did. Last night the crime lord, Ulrich, struck again. He's becoming more of a threat. We need you to go undercover and break up his crime group from the inside. Can you handle that?" Herb asked, throwing her a bag.

"Sure, no problem. What's in here?" Yumi asked opening the bag.

"The standered equiptment. A laptop, laser pen, hand gun, pocket knife-"

Yumi opened the knife. "Actually it's a swiss army knife."

"-and a few other gadgets you might need. I also took the liberty of buying you a nicer ride..." Herb threw a set of keys at her. "...your motorcycle is waiting in front. I've programed the location of Ulrich's mansion in your GPS. See you!"

Yumi left Herb's office and ran out to the front. Waiting for her was a very nice motorcycle. _'Oh yeah... this is why I became an agent.'_

Ulrich's mansion was huge. Yumi parked in the front and walked up to the oak doors. She knocked twice. "Coming!" a male's voice called. The door creaked open and only a blond man's head was visible. "How may I help you?"

Yumi gulped. "I'm here to be the new hacker/assassin. I believe a contact spoke to you about me," Yumi tried to act natural.

"Oh, yes. Ulrich spoke to me about you. Come in," the man opened the door for her and led her into a large living room. "Make yourself at home. I'll go and get Ulrich," the man turned and left, leaving Yumi all alone.

The living room was full of artwork. Everywhere she looked, something artsy popped out at her. What caught her attention the most was the grand piano in the corner. She walked over to it and sat down. She closed her eyes and then began to play Prelude E. Her hands moved gracefully from key to key, each note played perfectly. When she finished, someone applauded.

"You were excellent," a brown haired gentleman told her. "I'm Ulrich."

Yumi got up and walked over to him. "I'm Yumi," she extended her hand and he shook it.

"Well Yumi, I've been informed that you are quite a criminal. Assassinations and hacking into banks... it's a very great record. I can hire you immediatly, if you'd like," Ulrich smiled.

"Ok, thanks," Yumi returned the smile.

"Follow me," Ulrich told her. He led her into another room. A lounge with a pool table and all. "This is my crew... Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita," he motioned to two blondes and a pink haired woman. "Guys, this is Yumi."

"What do you do?" Odd asked, walking over to Yumi.

"I'm a hacker/assassin," Yumi replied, looking at Odd's funky hair style.

"Cool, I'm the thief," Odd smiled and went back to playing pool.

"I'll take you shopping for your uniform tomorrow. I trust out of these three, one of them will show you your room. Good day Ulrich left the room.

Yumi sat down next to Aelita. "What's your speciality?" she asked.

"I do a little of this and that. Mostly I'm helping one of the others out," Aelita explained.

"Oh. What does Jeremie do?" Yumi looked over at the other blonde. He was the one who had shown her in.

"Computers. He can do anything with them," Aelita flashed a smile at him. He grinned. "He's also my boyfriend."

Yumi yawned. She needed some more sleep. "Hey, Aelita? Could you show me to my room? I think I need a nap," Yumi yawned again.

"Okay. Follow me," Aelita led her up two flights of stairs and through a hallway or two. She opened a door and went in. "Your room."

It was huge. Painted a soft plum with matching decore, it was lovely. "It's beautiful!" Yumi gasped.

"Glad you like it. 'Night girlfriend," Aelita closed the door as she left. Yumi was so tired that she didn't even try to take off her leather jacket, she just went to bed.

More to come soon! Remember to review! Also email me if you have an idea for Yumi's uniform. It can be anything! Later.


	2. Sleepy Head

Replaced this chapter to fix my little (not really that little) error. Happy reading!

-Suki-

Chapter 2: Sleepy Head

Yumi awoke the next morning to someone shaking her. "Five more minutes…" she grumbled, turning away from the person disturbing her beauty sleep.

"Get up… lazy bum," Odd shook her again. "Ulrich's going to be up soon and you'll get into trouble!"

Yumi sat up so quickly she knocked Odd of his feet. "That was fast," Odd muttered, getting up off her floor. "See you at breakfast. It's in 30 minutes. Aelita's making pancakes!" Odd left Yumi to change.

Yumi got up and went to her dresser. No clothes were in it. She went to her closet. No luck there either. "Now what am I supposed to do?" Yumi asked herself. Someone lightly knocked on her door. "Come in," she told them.

The door opened to reveal Aelita. She wore an apron over her cloths. "I just wanted to make sure you were up," she said, starting to leave.

"Wait! Could I borrow something to wear?" she asked.

"Sure. Follow me," Aelita lead her to a room. It was a nice shade of peach and everything screamed Aelita. "Pick out whatever. I've got to go and finish breakfast," Aelita waved and left her.

Yumi went through the whole closet. Everything was too girlish for her to think about wearing. She turned to the chest of drawers. She didn't have much luck there either. Yumi sighed and dug to the bottom of the final drawer. She found a forest green tank top and matching shorts. "I guess I'll wear this," she decided, going back to her room. She quickly took a shower and dressed.

Breakfast was just about to begin as Yumi got there. "Morning," she yawned as she sat down next to Aelita.

"Well dig in!" Aelita told the others. She had made pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon, and sausage. It looked seriously delicious.

Yumi ate her fill, giving her leftovers to Odd. He finished off everyone's breakfast. "It's good like always Aelita," he told her, wolfing down the rest of the eggs.

Yumi watched, amused. "Yumi," Ulrich's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, getting up from the table. Yumi nodded. "Then let's get going."

The store Ulrich had chosen was huge. "Pick seven outfits for your daily wear, along with two used when you'll be on the job. Get two of the seven outfits and get something formal as well," he instructed her.

"That many?" she was amazed.

"Yeah, don't worry about paying. I'll have them send the bill to me," Ulrich explained. "Meet me at the Scarlet Café for lunch."

"Alright," Yumi gave the thumbs up sign. "See you then," she waved as he left. Then she turned and started to browse through the billions of isles.

It turned out Yumi found her outfits easily. She had expected it to be harder than that. She had decided on all her outfits within two hours.

Her formal dress was the easiest of all. It was a black dress, with long, black, see-through sleeves. At the elbow the sleeves became wider in width, giving her plenty of maneuverability. The bottom of the dress had two slits cut on each side. Sewed in the slits was the same material that her sleeves consisted of. It was a gorgeous dress. She found black choker and earring set to go with it.

Next she had found her 'on the job' outfits. One was leather tank top with matching shorts. It came with boots and gloves. The other was a polyvinyl cat suit. It had ears attached and a tail. (think Odd's suit in black, but not exactly)

Her day cloths were the last thing she went searching for. Her first outfit was a black tank top with a pair of short shorts. The tank top read "Are you dreaming?" Her next one was a black midriff sweater and black jeans. She also picked out a sheer tank top that was comprised of a black tank over a white one. A pair of blue jeans went with it. She decided for her fourth outfit, that a leather mini skirt and a leather halter top would do. Fifth was a jean skort and a white top reading "If I throw a stick will you leave?" Next was a pair of jean shorts and black shirt that read "If you could read my mind… you'd be running now." Finally, she picked out a black sweater that almost went to her knees and a pair of black slacks.

Before she went to the front counter, she found a pair of cloud pajamas and a black tankini. Yumi decided to get those as well. She went to the front counter with her items and they took them from her. "We'll send them to the mansion. Good day," they told her.

Yumi thanked them and left. She found the Scarlet Café without too much trouble and looked around for Ulrich. He was sitting in the corner sipping a mug of coffee. Sitting down next to him, she thanked him for the cloths.

"Your welcome," Ulrich smiled and motioned for a waitress. She came over quickly and took their lunch orders. "I asked you to meet me here because we have a date tonight."

Yumi was shocked. "We do?" she asked stupidly.

"Yes, there's a banquet tonight for all the crime lord's new recruits," Ulrich explained. "There's one every month. The lords take their new female recruits and well the males have to find a date."

"Oh. That was what the dress was for," Yumi concluded.

"Yes, we'll be leaving at seven. Make sure you're ready by then, okay?" Ulrich told her.

Yumi nodded. "Seven it is…"

What do you guys think? Did I pick out good cloths for Yumi?

-Suki


	3. I Hope You Dance

I'm taking a vacation from the 18th to the 24th, so I won't be posting then. I'll be back afterwards. I might give you guys 2 or 3 chapters just to make it up to you now.

-Suki

Chapter 3: I hope you dance

Yumi checked her clock. It was already 6:30. She had let Aelita put makeup on her and do her hair. Her dress and accessories were all in place. The only thing she needed now was her date. Yumi blushed. For some reason Ulrich's presence alone made her heartbeat faster. A light taping interrupted her thoughts. "Come in," she called, standing up to greet whoever was coming to visit her.

The door opened, revealing a girl Yumi didn't know at all. She did look somewhat like her though. "Hi. You must be Yumi. I'm Sissi," the girl introduced herself. Everything about her screamed bratty. Her attitude, body gestures, and voice; she had bratty down perfectly.

"May I help you?" Yumi asked, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

Sissi glared. "Stay away from Ulrich, 'ya hear? He's mine and only mine. I can forgive you for going to the ball with him, but anything else you do with him that's not business and I'll make sure the rest of your life is hell," Sissi warned her. "Hope you have fun," she said and left, her nose pointed up at the ceiling.

"Bitch…" Yumi muttered under her breath.

"I assume you're talking about Sissi," Odd smiled. He was leaning against the wall. Yumi had jumped slightly at the sound his voice.

"How long have you been here?" she asked. Hopefully he hadn't seen it all.

"Long enough to know Sissi's already jealous. I suggest you send her somewhere if you do want to try something with Ulrich," Odd grinned and started to walk away. "Like Timbuktu."

"What?! Odd how dare you! To think that I'd want to start something with Ulrich! When I get my hands on you…" Yumi growled at him and chased him down the hall. Luckily for Odd, it was harder to run in high heels. As Yumi turned the corner, she ran into something soft. The impact had surprised her and she fell to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Ulrich asked, extending a hand to help her up.

Yumi took his hand, blushing slightly. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks," Yumi brushed herself off.

"You look nice," Ulrich commented. "Shall we go?"

Yumi blushed harder. "Alright…"

The car ride was longer than Yumi expected. It wasn't uncomfortable though. Ulrich had a WRX and it rode smoothly. Playing softly in the background was a light rock station. They reached the hotel where the ball was being held at around 7:30.

Inside the ballroom tons of people were dancing. The music was blaring some song Yumi couldn't recognize. "This way," Ulrich said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd. They reached a table where a man sat with a large clipboard.

"Oh! Ulrich. Nice to see you again, my friend. Another new member?" the man asked.

"Yes, this is Yumi. She's my newest. It's good to see you again Chris," Ulrich smiled at his old buddy.

"And what do you do?" Chris asked Yumi.

"I'm a hacker/assassin," Yumi replied, looking around at the people on the dance floor.

"Ah. A deadly combination, that is," Chris smiled and wrote something down on the clipboard. "Enjoy tonight."

Yumi and Ulrich both nodded and left. Ulrich turned to face Yumi. "Can you handle being alone a bit?"

Yumi nodded. "Of course. Why?"

Ulrich grinned sheepishly. "It's just Sissi is so clingy. Anyways, I have to talk to some people. I'll find you when I'm done."

"Alright," Yumi agreed and watched him walk off. She went over and sat down by the wall. 'He dates that girl?' Yumi couldn't believe someone would want to. She was so tangled up in her thoughts, she didn't notice someone walking up to her.

"Care to dance?" a male voice asked.

A cliff hanger evil laughter Anyway who do you think it is??

-Suki-


	4. Past and Present

Told you I'd put up another chappy or two.

-Suki

Yumi looked up. There stood a really handsome guy. He was wearing a black tux and his hair was gelled back. "Um… sure, why not?" she got up and walked to the dance floor with him. "And who are you?" Yumi asked as they danced.

"My name's Theo," the man told her. "And what's a beauty like yourself called?"

Yumi blushed. "Yumi," she replied.

"And who do you work for? Because if you were willing I'd love it if you would join my team," Theo told her.

Yumi looked at him. She didn't know what to say. Someone else did though. "She works for me, Theo. And me alone," Ulrich told Theo, taking Yumi's free hand and pulling her away from him.

"Ah, Ulrich… I should've known. Sorry, I didn't mean to take her too," Theo said smugly.

"Theo!" a woman wrapped her arms around him. "Where'd you go?" she asked, oblivious to the tension in the area.

Theo unwrapped the woman's arms from his neck and smiled. "I just was talking to my old friend," he told her.

She noticed Ulrich and flashed him a sad look. "Oh. Hi Ulrich," she said, not looking him in the eye.

"Hi Emily," he said in a flat voice. "It's been awhile…"

"It has," Emily agreed. Some music came on and she took the opportunity to flee. "Come on Theo! Let's dance," she pulled him away. "Good to see you."

"Same," Ulrich replied and then left the area as well.

"Ulrich," Yumi grabbed his wrist. "What's wrong?"

Ulrich wriggled out of her grasp. "I don't want to talk about it…" he said and left her standing alone.

A man tapped her on the shoulder. "Why don't you come with me?" he said and led her outside. "You're Ulrich's new recruit, are you not?" he asked her.

Yumi nodded. "Yes, I am."

He extended his hand, "I'm Jim, Ulrich's old employer."

"Yumi," she took Jim's hand and they shook.

"I've taken care of Ulrich since he was 13. He's had a hard life. His parent's died and he was orphaned. I took him in and raised him… but being raised by a crime lord is no way to go through your teens. I was surprised when he decided to go on his own and start his own crime enterprise. But I'm glad to see he's doing ok."

Yumi couldn't believe it. His parents had died and he was raised by a crime lord? That explained a few things. "What happened between him and Emily?" Yumi asked.

"Ah… Emily. She's such a unpredictable girl. Theo and Ulrich used to be friends, then when they turned 18 each one confessed their love for her, she picked Ulrich. Then a year later Ulrich found out she was cheating on him with Theo. It was sad; Ulrich was depressed for a really long time. A while later he found Sissi and has been with her ever since. Sissi's a real piece of work, they hardly ever date or anything. Their relationship is almost purely for show. Ulrich probably needs the real thing in his life, but he's afraid to get it," Jim sighed and stared at the sky. "I really hope things work out for him…"

"He's just a lost little child…" Yumi muttered. She felt so sorry for him. She went inside and looked around. There. He was by the spot Yumi was at before. Just looking at him made Yumi want to hug him. Yumi walked over and smiled. "Ulrich, do you want to dance?" she asked.

Ulrich looked at her. He smiled warmly. "Sure," he said and led her out onto the dance floor. A slow song started to play and Ulrich wrapped his arms around Yumi's waist. Yumi gently let her arms slip around his neck. She rested her head on his chest. Ulrich was taken aback but didn't show it. He strengthened his grip around her waist, and rested his chin on her head. He smiled.

"Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"What Yumi?"

"Thank you," she said, nuzzling herself deeper into his chest.

"For what?" Ulrich asked, moving her away from his chest, so he could see her.

"Letting me in…" she said. Her face was only a few inches from his, letting him take in her sweet scent.

Ulrich smiled. "Your welcome," he said and closed the gap between them. Their kissed lasted for a good 30 seconds before Yumi broke away. Ulrich checked his watch. "We better go… it's getting late."

"Alright," Yumi said, following him out of the hotel. Unbeknownst to them someone had watched it all… everything from the dance to the kiss. And this someone wasn't pleased. She had her mind set on revenge.

What'd you guys think??? I'll try to get one more chapter in today or early Sunday morning. evil laughter Another somewhat of a cliff hanger. Make sure to R&R.

-Suki


	5. U Owe Me

I'm back!!!! And I'm really glad. The first thing I did when I got home was type this up. It's a little longer to make up for my vacation and I hope to put up another chapter soon. Also to the people that thought the mystery girl at the end was Sissi, you're wrong.   
  
-Suki  
  
------  
  
Chapter 5- U owe me  
  
Millie had seen it all and wasn't pleased. How was she supposed to tell Sissi that her boyfriend was kissing the new girl? She ran along the skyline. Long ago she had become accustomed to the technique and was very skilled at it. Stopping at an abandoned factory, she slipped inside through a broken window. "Hey? Tamia? Where are you?" she called out.  
  
"Over here!" Tamia waved. She sat at a computer and was typing at the speed of lightening. "What's up?"  
  
"Bad news. Sissi won't be pleased," Millie confessed seating herself behind her friend.  
  
"Good. That bitch deserves to have a bad day or two," Tamia scoffed, turning away from the computer screen.  
  
"True... but she'll probably shoot the messenger," Millie complained. "Why'd we agree to this?"  
  
"The money?" Tamia offered. "Just call her and tell her and make it sound like she tripped. Why wound Sissi be mad over an accident?"  
  
"Who knows? Sounds like a good idea to me," Millie shrugged and picked up her cell phone. She dialed the all too familiar number and waited for the other line to pick up.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The car ride home was longer some how. Yumi had no idea why it was longer it just seemed that way. In her mind she replayed that kiss over and over again. It was long enough, but somehow she craved more. Yumi blushed and looked out the window. It was dark and she couldn't see much, but it made it so she didn't have to look at Ulrich. The car stopped and Yumi looked at Ulrich.  
  
"Get out," he instructed and opened his door. Yumi got out and looked around. They were at a mansion that wasn't Ulrich's. It was much grander and whoever the gardener was did a splendid job.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Yumi asked. This wasn't the place she wanted to be. She wanted to be in bed, sleeping.  
  
"We're going to go on a mini mission. The man who lives here is a big perv and he's a naughty thief," Ulrich explained. "He stole something that I want back."  
  
'Like you aren't a naughty thief?' Yumi thought to herself. "So what am I supposed to do? Take off my dress and run to the door pounding on it and crying? Should I say something like let me in, please, this guy is chasing me with a knife? Hmmmm?"  
  
Ulrich nodded. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking about," he looked at her and smiled.  
  
Her expression was priceless. Yumi couldn't believe he was serious. "You're serious aren't you?" she asked.  
  
He nodded again. "Yes, I am. Hop to it."  
  
"Sure..." Yumi walked back to her side of the car and used it as a dressing room to change out of her dress. "Can you help with this zipper?"  
  
Ulrich walked over and unzipped her dress and started to walk away again. "I'm going to sneak in. Do your stuff and I'll have it out in ten minutes. All right?"  
  
"Okay," Yumi got out of the car and made sure Ulrich wasn't peaking. She was wearing a black cami with a cherry blossom on it and matching boxers. She ran a little to the door and started to pound on it. "Please help me... Someone..." she called at the top of her lungs.  
  
The door creaked open and Yumi fell through. She landed on the tile floor and couldn't see who opened the door up for her. "Ah, young miss, what is the problem?" asked a small elderly man.  
  
Yumi looked at him. Was he the owner? "A man tried to kill me and it was terrible," Yumi pretended to sob.  
  
"Well... I know how to cheer you up! Follow me and I'll see if the young master can help you," he led her into a room that was somewhat small. Two couches were there and that was about it. Except for a young man, Yumi's age, was sitting on one of them.  
  
"Oh my! What's wrong?" he asked, rushing up to Yumi, once he noticed her presence.  
  
"A man... tried to kill me..." Yumi told him. She looked at the wall behind him and noticed a clock. Three minutes had gone by.  
  
"That's terrible. Come and sit down. Perhaps there is a way for me to cheer you up?" he suggested, pulling her to the couch. "Would you like anything to drink? Wine? Lemonade? Anything at all?"  
  
Yumi shook her head. "No, thank you," she sat down next to him and he placed his arm around her shoulders, his pointer finger tracing small circles on her arm. "Although I think it would be kind of you to cheer me up... how would you go about doing that?" she asked innocently.  
  
He smiled. "Oh, my dear, there are lots of ways. I could read to you by the fire or watch a movie with you. I could do... well anything happy I suppose. We could do many things..." he trailed off listing many things and Yumi tuned out. Instead she watched the progress of his hand. It had moved to her waist and she noticed that it was gently pulling her closer to him. She checked the clock, four minutes to go.  
  
"What else could we do?" she asked, seductively.  
  
"How about this?" he pulled her closer and tried to kiss her. Yumi pushed him away playfully. She hoped Ulrich was hurrying. Feeling a hand go down her boxers, she grabbed it and moved it away. Unfortunately this didn't have the right effect she hoped for. Taking it as her being "hard to get" he pulled her onto the floor.  
  
'Ulrich... I'm going to kill you.' Yumi thought to herself. She really wanted to leave. This guy was a perv and she didn't feel like staying around. A moving object by the window caught both of their attention. Yumi immediately knew it was Ulrich.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Yumi kissed him. She broke away hurriedly. "What was what?" she asked and got up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Just wait... I'll be back," Yumi told him, she closed the door behind her a bolted. She didn't stop running until she reached the car. Ulrich was already there waiting for her.  
  
"Let's go," he said as she got in.  
  
"Step on it," Yumi encouraged and started to put her dress back on. "You know," Yumi told him, pulling the dress over her head, "that you owe me big time for that?"  
  
Ulrich nodded. "They'll be payment enough when we get home. Other than a party and your paycheck..."  
  
"Like what?" Yumi asked.  
  
Ulrich parked the car and unfastened his seatbelt. "Like this," he whispered and kissed her.  
  
-----  
  
Like it? More to come soon. Any ideas on a really cool mission? Email me or something if you have some. Ciao!  
  
-Suki 


	6. Stuck with a Pirate

Hehe… I love getting reviews. Here's chapter six and chapter seven should be up on Friday. –Suki  
  
Chapter 6- Stuck with a "Pirate"  
  
"Ulrich!" Yumi pushed him off her, so she could see his face. "What're you doing? Do you want Sissi to kill me?"  
  
Ulrich shook his head. "No, but Yumi… you're so different than any of the other girls I've met. You stand out. I want to get to know you better. You're the kind of girl I want in my life," he whispered. He leaned forward to kiss her again and this time Yumi not only let him, but kissed him back.  
  
"You'll have to break it off with Sissi you know," Yumi said, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his chocolate brown hair.  
  
"No need to worry… I will," he kissed her again and Yumi smiled. This was going to make her job a lot easier. At least so she thought.  
  
When they arrived at the manor, Odd was waiting for them. "You took a little longer than I expected," he told them, helping Yumi out of the car.  
  
Ulrich grinned. "We made a pit stop."  
  
Odd raised his eyebrows, "What kind of pit stop?"  
  
Yumi blushed. She went inside and hurried to her room. She changed into her pajamas and was about to go to bed, when she heard a knock on the door. "Yes?"  
  
"Yumi!" Aelita called. "Aren't you gonna stay awake for the party?"  
  
"Oh…" Yumi got up and walked back downstairs with Aelita. The lounge had streamers scattered on the ceiling and was decorated poorly. Yumi smiled. She had a feeling Odd did the decorating. "What're we partying for anyways?"  
  
Jeremie smiled, he was holding a fizzing drink that was probably alcohol of some sorts. "We got the computer chip back! Now we can hack into building's blue prints with the click of a button," he declared happily.  
  
Yumi looked at Ulrich. "Your kidding… please tell me I put up with that pervert for more than a computer chip!"  
  
Ulrich grinned sheepishly. "I'd be lying if I said that."  
  
"You!!!" Yumi chased Ulrich around the room until she was exhausted. "Truce?"  
  
"Sure," Ulrich helped her up and handed her a bottle. "Want some?"  
  
Yumi took a sip. It was sweet. "It's really good."  
  
"It's all yours," he said and walked over to Jeremie who was cutting a cake.  
  
By one in the morning only Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were left in the lounge. Jeremie's drink had been spiked by Odd and he became a little to tipsy, and started babbling things like "Oddy, Odd the Oddball," and "Home… home on the range. Where me and my computer play." Aelita had taken the liberty of bringing him to his room and helping him into bed. She hadn't come back afterwards, but no one really noticed.  
  
Odd and Yumi were square dancing on the pool table and singing "A pirate's life for me…" over and over again. Both were way to drunk to say or remember any of the other words. (and your author is to lazy to go and find the lyrics) Ulrich sat watching the two. He chuckled. This, in his opinion, was better than tv. Unlike his two comrades, he could hold his liquor and knew when to stop drinking.  
  
Yumi giggled. She could hardly keep her thoughts straight. How many bottles of that stuff had she drunk? By the looks of the bottles scattering the floor quite a few. Odd collapsed into her arms and she fell off of the pool table, onto the couch. "Gosh Odd!"  
  
"Sorry!" he hiccupped and fell asleep.  
  
Ulrich rolled his eyes. Typical Odd, drinking too much at parties. Yumi was one he hadn't thought would drink so much, if any. "Come on Yumi…" he said, helping her up. "Let's get you to your room before you collapse, too."  
  
Yumi nodded. She had no idea what he was talking about, but she didn't really care. She tried to get up. Our key word is tried here people. When she stood, she fell down immediately. Ulrich sighed. "You really did a number to yourself," he told her. Squatting down, he put his left arm under her knees and his right he put under her shoulders. He hoisted Yumi's light body up and brought her to her room.  
  
Setting her on the bed he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Your going to feel like shit when you wake up, love."  
  
Yumi smiled. She didn't hear much of it and didn't understand it. Stretching her arms out, she wrapped them around him and pulled him closer. He went willingly and she snuggled into his chest, falling fast asleep. He tried to get away, but Yumi had an iron grip.  
  
"Joy…" Ulrich muttered. "This is the first time I can honestly say I've slept with a girl and she had her clothes on."  
  
-----------  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. Poor Ulrich is stuck. More to come soon!  
  
Thanks to…  
  
vampirehunterD-lover, Possesed Angel, StreakedWithColor, Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome (luv ur name), Violett Witch, azn BLONDIE xD, animegirl16, domon5253, yumi165, kay, and dbzgal99.  
  
Special thanks to…  
  
Audi Katia (love the picture you sent me!)  
  
And to anyone else who reviewed! (the ppl above are the ones who've watched the story for who knows how long… maybe if you other ppl review more I'll add your name to the list. hint hint wink wink nudge nudge 


	7. Death and Diamonds

As promised here's the next chappy. I think I'll make this story a 15 chappy story... unless I feel like getting carried away. For all you Odd lovers, I wrote an OddxYou fic, but doesn't allow them anymore. Check out my website if you feel like reading it! Oh, by the way, for those of you who didn't know I don't own Code Lyoko. Big duh. If I did this wouldn't be fan fiction. Just thought I'd point that out.  
  
Chapter 7- Death and Diamonds  
  
Yumi awoke to a killer headache. If she had been sober last night, she would've agreed with Ulrich's statement about her feeling like shit. She snuggled deeper into her pillow and noticed that it was moving up and down slowly. "Hmm?" she opened her eyes and she wasn't using a pillow at all! Ulrich lay beside her, trapped in her arms. "Oh man... I must've been really drunk," she muttered to herself, slipping out of bed to go get some aspirin.  
  
Yumi slipped into the shower and let the water engulf her. Feeling refreshed after taking her shower, she wrapped a towel around her and slipped out of the bathroom. Cursing under her breath for forgetting her cloths, she started to dig through her drawers.  
  
"Gotcha!" Ulrich smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Ulrich! I'm only wearing a towel," Yumi complained. "Let go."  
  
"Fine," Ulrich grumbled, exiting the scene.  
  
Yumi sighed and changed into the first outfit she found. She looked at the calendar and noticed that two days had already past. Checking her messages, she noticed the Herb had left her a voicemail.  
  
"Yumi, what's going on? You usually only take two days. This is day three! If you don't hurry, I'll be forced to reassign you. Better get a move on. Ta," Herb's annoying voice pissed her off as much as his words.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Yumi asked herself. She wanted to keep her job, but Ulrich's death wasn't supposed to be on her conscious.  
  
"Breakfast!!!!" Aelita called. Yumi turned off her cell phone and went downstairs.  
  
This morning's breakfast was quieter than yesterday's, Yumi observed. It was kind of obvious why. Jeremie was half asleep in his chair, glasses falling off his face and his fork in his hand. Odd was muttering incoherently under his breath. It reminded Yumi faintly of the Barney song. Ulrich seemed somewhat cheerful and Aelita was obviously not suffering from a hangover.  
  
"Hey Jeremie. Remember those diamond bricks we saw at Pangborn's house? I think we should heist them. Hey Jeremie!" Ulrich shouted. Jeremie didn't stir.  
  
"Jeremie!!!" Aelita shook him. He awoke, looking around.  
  
"Huh? What'm I doing here?" he asked. "I thought we were-"  
  
"-not here! You really are bad with alcohol. Never again," Aelita scolded.  
  
"Jeremie… I don't want to know," Ulrich told him. "So about those diamonds…"  
  
Yumi tuned out. Jeremie was always the consultant apparently. If he said they couldn't do it, they couldn't. But for this mission, it was a definite go.  
  
"So we'll send them a letter inviting them to lunch, which will be fifty miles away, then sneak in and do our stuff," Jeremie concluded.  
  
Yumi raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a little too big for us to pull? I mean what if the government decides to come after us?"  
  
Ulrich chuckled. "They already are after us. This'll be our last mission before we leave the country."  
  
"Where are you going?" Yumi asked.  
  
"Where ever," Ulrich shrugged.  
  
"Oh…" Yumi sighed. "I'm going to go lie down," she excused herself and went back to her room. A note was on the bed. It read:  
  
To: The Bitch (Yumi)  
  
I'm going to kill you! Leave!  
  
From: Sissi  
  
"God, another thing to worry about," Yumi muttered. She scrunched up the paper and threw it into the trash. She plopped down onto the bed and fell asleep.  
  
Five hours later she woke up. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she got up and went to the lounge. Like she guessed, everyone was there. Odd was sleeping on the pool table, Aelita reading a magazine, and Jeremie working on a laptop. Ulrich was waiting for her by the door. "Have a nice nap?"  
  
"Yeah," Yumi smiled and sat down on the couch. "So what'd I miss?"  
  
"The game plan," Jeremie told her. "But I can explain it to you later. I have to finish this, since we're doing the operation tomorrow."  
  
------------------------  
  
Like it? Not much of a thriller, but the next chappys will be. Make sure to review and I'll try to update really soon! (the latest is Sunday night)  
  
-Suki 


	8. Switching Sides?

So how are we all? Update day is here! As promised this chapter shall be better than the last. I'll try to update again tomorrow or Wednesday. Until then, chew on this. –Suki  
  
Chapter 8- Switching Sides?  
  
Yumi tugged at her cat suit. Despite it's many pros, it gave her a wedgie. "Why are we doing this?" she asked Jeremie again, lowering herself down into the shaft.  
  
"This is the only way to access the basement without actually going through a door or window," Jeremie explained again. "This way no one knows. Besides it leads right to the vault."  
  
"Right," Yumi rolled her eyes and crawled slowly on. Once she reached the right shaft exit, she pulled out a screw driver. Carefully she unscrewed some screws and removed the cover. Silently, she dropped down and waved to Jeremie, signaling for him to do the same.  
  
Jeremie hurried to the vault and opened it quickly. They weren't supposed to speak at all anymore or Yumi would've asked how he'd done it. Odd handed her a box with wheels on it. Together, Jeremie and she filled the box with 50, 5 by 5, diamond bricks. Odd watched lazily.  
  
Yumi nodded and Odd hoisted it up and rolled it back along the shaft. Jeremie erased their presence and they left.  
  
"That was easy!" Odd smiled happily. They hadn't encountered anyone and were on their way home. The three delighted in their own brilliance.  
  
Aelita, however, wasn't it a good mood. The Pangborn's weren't pleased at Ulrich's absence. They were getting very bitchy and Aelita couldn't take it.  
  
"Maid!!!" Mr. Pangborn called. "I'd like another drink!!"  
  
"Yes, Sir," Aelita said, trying to keep the sarcasm from her voice. She refilled the glass and bowed. "I'm sorry, but I must leave you now," she told them and left the room. Ulrich was waiting in the car; Aelita got in.  
  
"Ready to visit the lake?" he asked, driving away from the estate.  
  
"Yes," Aelita nodded and turned on the radio.  
  
The others happened to be listening to the same radio station and heard sirens in the distance. "Any chance they're after us?" Odd asked, switching lanes.  
  
"No…." Jeremie teased. "We've only stolen over 10 million dollars worth of diamonds and sped a little."  
  
Yumi laughed, "Yeah, we should be safe."  
  
The sirens came closer and it became obvious that they were being chased. "Stop!" Yumi told Odd and he did. "Let me drive!" she ordered and Odd complied again. He got out and went in back with Jeremie, Yumi slipped over from the passenger side.  
  
"Zoom," Jeremie suggested and Yumi took off. Turning onto the freeway, she checked her speedometer, 100. That wasn't fast enough.  
  
"We should get off the free way," Jeremie instructed. "Take the next exit and start going on random streets. Try to find an underground garage."  
  
"Alrighty," Yumi exited and slowed down, a bit. She turned a few times and found herself at a mall. She parked on the bottom level and turned off the lights. "Now what genius?"  
  
Sissi smiled evilly. She had been the one who called the cops. "This is only the beginning," she muttered under her breath. Slipping out of her pink Ferrari, she entered the police station.  
  
"May I help you?" the receptionist asked.  
  
"Yes, I need to speak to Herb," Sissi said, tapping her fingers on the desk.  
  
"Alright, you may go to his office," the receptionist nodded her approval. Sissi hurried to Herb's office and walked in without knocking. "Herb!"  
  
"Yes, Sissi?" Herb smiled and looked up from his paperwork.  
  
"Yumi was not supposed to steal anything!" she complained. "Especially, Ulrich's affection!"  
  
"Yeah… but you two never did anything anyway," Herb pointed out, going back to his paper work.  
  
"This isn't acceptable!" Sissi screamed. "He was supposed to be mine!!"  
  
"Sissi…" Herb looked at her seriously. "Didn't you tell me you liked Odd? Besides Ulrich's going to jail anyway; we just need Yumi to do her stuff."  
  
"Well she should straighten out which "stuff" she's supposed to be doing. And yes, I liked Odd. Ulrich was just… perfect. Everyone wants him," Sissi explained, settling down.  
  
"I don't," Herb whispered. "I want you."  
  
"Okay… that's nice Herb. Tell me something I don't know," Sissi said in a falsely sweet voice.  
  
Herb looked at his now vibrating pager, "The squad lost Yumi?"  
  
---------------------  
  
Is that better for everyone? Hope it is! :p I think I won't make this 15 chappys. Does it really matter?   
  
-Suki 


	9. Lake Lovers

Yet another installment of Dark Angel, 'tis the second to last one. The Grand Finale will be up tomorrow! Check back then. –Suki

-

Chapter 9- Lake Lovers

Yumi sighed in relief. The squad had lost them, she was sure of it. "Now what?" Yumi turned around, to face her companions.

"Yeah, Einstein, what're we supposed to do now?" Odd asked.

Jeremie smiled. "I was planning for something like this," he told them and pulled out a new license plate out from under his seat. "Ta da!"

"Oh! Smart idea," Odd smiled and took the metal sheet. Pulling out a screw driver from his back pocket, he got out and changed the plate.

"All done!" Odd returned a minute later, the old plate under his arm.

"Then let's go to our rendezvous point. We should hurry, but don't speed," Jeremie cautioned. "That means-"

"-that I should slow down if the person on the top of the hill hits the brakes," Yumi finished. She pulled out of the parking lot and the three hit the road again.

About an hour later they arrived in a picnic area. Private and secluded, it was the perfect area to go. "There you are!" Aelita smiled and waved as they pulled in.

"Sorry it took so long," Jeremie said, going over to her and giving her a great big bear hug.

"It's ok," Aelita told him.

Yumi looked around; she couldn't see any signs of Ulrich. "Where's Ulrich?" she asked, turning to Aelita.

"He's down by the lake. He wants you to go and see him," Aelita told her and pointed to a trail.

"Thanks," she smiled and started to jog down the trail. At the top of a hill, she looked down and could see the lake glistening. Ulrich sat on a rock a little off of the shore. "Ulrich!" she called, running down the hill.

"Yumi! There you are," Ulrich waved. "Come and sit by me."

"How?" Yumi asked. The rock was completely surrounded by water. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"'Course, just take off you shoes and roll up your pants," he winked and Yumi followed his instructions. She slipped into the cold water and walked over to the rock, with Ulrich's help she attempted to get up. She let out an "Eek!" as she fell backward into the water.

"Sorry," Ulrich sheepishly grinned and helped her up again. Finally she got up on the rock and grinned evilly. "What?"

"Nothing," Yumi grabbed Ulrich and pulled him into a hug, getting him soaked.

"Hey! You're not nice. I thought cops didn't have a sense of humor," Ulrich teased. Yumi went cold.

"What'd you mean cops?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"I mean you and all those people that are sent after me periodically," Ulrich explained. Yumi was shocked.

"You knew?"

"Yeah, Sissi works for the cops. I said I'd go out with her if she would inform me off all their doings and such. They send people after me a lot. You can't really get into a Crime Ring as easy as you did, ya know?" Ulrich smiled, and pulled her into an embrace. "Don't worry, I know you'd never do anything to harm me or anyone else," he whispered.

Tears welled up in Yumi's eyes, "I love you," she whispered.

"And I, you," he told her.

-

It's short, I know, but it was a good stopping spot. Tomorrow I unveil the ending and then leave this story alone forever. I can't think of a sequel that would work with this story. ' Anyways Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed and I'll have all your names up on the final chapter. -Suki

Sorry for the false alarm, fixing that horrid spacing mistake. Thanks for telling me Audi, I would've never known.


	10. Curtian Calls Never Last

Chappy 9 was such a fiasco. Gosh I hope it doesn't happen to this chappy. I tried to make it longer for you guys, but I'm not sure if it'll be long enough. Knowing some of you it should go on forever! - And I've decided NOT to do a sequel to this at all. If anyone wants to do one email me and I think I'd let you. On the other hand, I WILL be starting a different Code Lyoko story, but it won't be AU. I'll be trying my hand in drama and sappiness. –Suki  
  
-  
  
Chapter 10- Curtain Calls Never Last  
  
Yumi sighed. She could feel tears well up in her eyes again. To any passerby it would look like some college buddies going their own way, and that's somewhat how Yumi felt about the situation. The diamond bricks had been sold to a man in Germany and it was time to say goodbye.  
  
Ulrich was going to Australia; he'd announced that in the car. Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd had all bought tickets, but Yumi had no idea where they were going. She had gotten a ticket as well, but she was afraid of what it meant.  
  
"Boarding Call for flight 621 to Australia. All passengers may begin boarding," the PA told all the waiting passengers.  
  
"Well," Ulrich gave a sad smile. "I guess this is goodbye."  
  
"Wait!" Odd said. "It's not goodbye for me! I'm coming with. You need a little humor, don't you? Besides, who's going to clean your house?"  
  
"Okay, Odd. I'd be glad to have a funny maid," Ulrich told him, and Odd walked over to stand by Ulrich.  
  
"I'm coming, too," Jeremie announced. "You need a genius no matter what your occupation is. Besides Australia has awesome technology."  
  
"And me," Aelita said, taking Jeremie's hand. "Someone needs to make sure you all eat properly. And well," she blushed slightly, "Jeremie did say something about a wedding."  
  
"Really Aelita?" Jeremie asked his voice higher than usual. "Yeah!"  
  
"Congratulations," Yumi smiled, her eyes were getting a little blurry. She knew water was leaking from them.  
  
"What about you, Yumi?" Odd asked. "Where are you going to go?"  
  
Yumi closed her eyes. In her mind she saw all of her new found friends. Over the period of three days, she had gotten to know them quite well. She'd seen them in party mode and the after effects of it. That heist had shown a new side of them as well. They were like her family, something she hadn't had in a long time.  
  
"Yumi?" Aelita asked, waving her hand in front of Yumi.  
  
Yumi walked over to Ulrich and slipped her hand into his. Ulrich instinctively looked at Yumi's right hand. It had a beautiful ring on the ring finger; that shimmered in the sunlight. He smiled.  
  
"I'm coming as well. Someone needs to keep you all in check. Besides I think Ulrich would like kids calling him Poppa, someday," Yumi smiled, and squeezed Ulrich's hand.  
  
"Is that a yes, then?" Ulrich asked.  
  
"Wasn't what I said easy enough to understand?" Yumi teased.  
  
"Obviously not," Ulrich replied.  
  
"Yes, it's a yes," Yumi kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey you two, let's get on the plane. Enough PDA already," Odd complained, breaking the love birds up.  
  
"Whatever," Ulrich rolled his eyes and they made their way to the boarding area.  
  
"Hey wait!!!" a voice called, from across the airport terminal.  
  
"Oh no," Yumi turned around to see Sissi running towards them. In her hand was a piece of paper that she was waving like a white flag.  
  
"Please?" Sissi huffed as she reached the group. "I want to come, too."  
  
"No," Ulrich told her. "Leave us alone," he walked up to her and looked as though he was going to slap her.  
  
"Wait Ulrich!" Yumi grabbed his hand. "Sissi what are you doing here?"  
  
"I want to come, too," Sissi started to sob. "I hate my job, my boss is in love with me, and the only reason I hated you was because you took Ulrich away from me."  
  
"But how can we trust you?" Yumi asked, she was loosening her grip on Ulrich's hand.  
  
"I don't know. You have no reason to trust me," Sissi sobbed harder. "I don't even like Ulrich like that."  
  
"What?" Ulrich and Yumi were both taken aback.  
  
"Then why do you want to come along?" Ulrich asked her, letting his hand drop to his side.  
  
"To be with Odd," Sissi blushed.  
  
"Me?" Odd became just as shocked as the rest of them.  
  
"You. So can I come, please?"  
  
The hot summer sun burned down upon the four kids playing in the Australian Outback. To them the game of hide and seek had never been so fun.  
  
"Found 'ya, Keri!" a young blond boy called out. He was wearing a blue muscle shirt and khaki shorts. His hair was gelled back and he was the spitting image of his father, Jeremie.  
  
"No fair, Chris!" Keri complained. Her style was like her parents in only one way, it too was weird. She wore a yellow tank top with a big monkey on it and a matching skirt. Underneath her skirt was a light pink pair of capris. Odd and Sissi were both proud of her fashion sense. As for her hair, it was a nice shade of black, with blond streaks here and there. Falling a little past her shoulders, it framed her face perfectly.  
  
"Too bad. Where's Aaron?" Chris asked. A snicker answered his question. "Found you!"  
  
"Meanie! You know I always laugh!" Aaron teased his brother. They were fraternal twins and you couldn't really tell. Aaron had a nice pinkish hair color that was pulled back into a small ponytail. He wore an old pair of jeans that had holes in the knees and a baggy green shirt.  
  
"Why'd you think I say that?" Chris asked, scanning the area for his final target.  
  
"Looking for me?" a female voice asked. The three turned around and we greet by a jet of freezing water.  
  
"Aly!" the three angrily called. The girl laughed. She was as cute as her parents were. Her motto was "Cute couples make cute kids." Her long hair went past her knees, showing off her dark chocolate hair color. A red and black checkered dress was put on over a pair of jeans. Despite the heat, she wore this somewhat warm outfit. It bothered Yumi to no end.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized. "My hand slipped," she lied and ran into the house; jumping over Kiwi, their small pet dog.  
  
"No running in the house!" Aelita called out to Aly, and then noticed her sopping wet pursuers. "And you three stay out of the house until you dry!"  
  
"Aw man. It's her fault mom," Aaron complained.  
  
"She did it again?" Aelita rolled her eyes. "Aly! I'd lock your door and stay put!" she called.  
  
"Does that mean we can go and get our revenge?" Chris asked.  
  
"I supposed it would," Odd replied, coming up behind the three. Jeremie, Ulrich, and he had all been out at a business convention.  
  
"Welcome home!" Yumi smiled, she was holding a cake pan in her hand.  
  
"Who's birthday is it?" Ulrich asked.  
  
"Sissi's," Odd replied.  
  
"Oh," Ulrich grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Hey! Stay away from my room!" Aly's voice echoed from upstairs.  
  
The older people sighed. "I thought we came here for some peace," Ulrich complained.  
  
"Isn't this peaceful?" Yumi asked, coming over and kissing him.  
  
"It is now." (Music plays signaling the end)  
  
Crash. "Hey that was MY door!"  
  
:: the end ::  
  
And there's the end of our story. I enjoyed writing about their kids. Their supposed to be 7 or 8 about then. Anyway check my profile for any new stories and such during the next week or two. I should have a new story running by that time. Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed. I really appreciated it; reviews kept me into this story. Like the title says, Curtain calls never last, so until next time!  
  
-Suki 


End file.
